Reading does a body good
by bleedingchaos
Summary: Holmes and Watson go to a tavern to investigate the strange noises the owner Ms.Fishborn hears in the attic. One shot. Watson x Holmes


"I'm telling you detective! It's Haunted!" Karen Fishborn, which Holmes fondly refereed to her as old biddy, exclaimed as she pointed to the upper floor of her tavern. Holmes was busily browsing the brandy selection until he earned a sharp jab in the ribs by his best friend. Holmes jerked upright giving an accusing look to Watson before Watson gave him the 'pay attention you lush' look making Holmes glance towards the 'old biddy' once more. "Are you certain? Have you been up there?" Holmes asked.

"Well...no." she said "Then how are we to be certain that its a haunting and you not being senile?" Holmes said "I beg your pardon!" Karen shouted in outrage. Watson being the gentleman he was intervened. "What he meant was how are you certain that its just not the plumbing?"

"I hear moaning and hear creaking. It's a poltergeist" Karen said.

"Indeed. Tell you what Ms..." Holmes said and trailed off. "Fishborn" Watson muttered so that Holmes may resume his sentence "Fishborn, Give me that bottle of brandy and we will investigate for you" Holmes said

Karen didn't look all that pleased to give up one of the more expensive bottles but reluctantly nodded.

"Right! Alright then Miss Fishborn we ask you to close the tavern for tonight and vacate the premises so that Watson and I may get to work." Holmes said.

* * *

><p><p>

"Holmes you should stop drinking and we should keep our word and go check the upper floor" Watson said chidingly. Holmes shook his head and poured another shot and held it out towards Watson.

"You know I don't drink." He said.

"Oh come on Watson wheres your scene of adventure? Besides it taste's a lot better than that stuff you use for eye surgery." Holmes said holding out the shot again.

"Alright only one and then we head up to the upper floor" Watson said

Three shots later they both stumbled up the stairs and glanced about in confusion. It was a bit dusty. Most the old furniture was covered in dust but some seemed to have been disturbed looking more used.

"Well...what do you suppose could have caused this?" Watson asked as he took a closer look his cheeks rosy from the alcohol.

"Caused what?" Holmes said leaning his body against Watson. Watson took in a sharp breath as Holmes' scent crashed into him making a wave of desire hit him hard. He blinked before trying to shrug Holmes off but he was already moving away moving to a contraption hanging from the ceiling.

"What is this?" Holmes asked looking at the pole that was hanging from the ceiling horizontally with cuffs at each end. Watson furrowed his brow. He remembered one of the books he had stumbled upon. It talked about all types of medieval torture. Looking around the room he was seeing more and more items from torture...sexual torture...

He looked back at Holmes whom was still checking out the ceiling device. "It works like this Holmes. Raise your hands." Watson said. Holmes being a bit to tipsy to comprehend anything did as he was told and watched as Watson cuffed him.

"Its to hold you in place" Watson said in front of him before he moved out of sight. "Hold you in place...hold you in place for what?" Holmes said and waited for Watson to answer. And when he didn't he started to squirm.

"For this." Watson said huskily behind him as he lent up and licked his ear before nipping it with his teeth. Holmes gasped lightly blinking and swallowing. When did his mouth become sand paper? He felt Watson's hand's slid around his middle feeling the hands groping through his clothing. He could do nothing but moan. "Watson...whatru doin?" Holmes asked wishing he hadn't drank so much his body wasn't reacting the way it should. He jerked on his hands only they were bound.

"Showing you what these are for." Watson said his hand sliding lower to cup Holmes' half stiff organ. Holmes gasped his back arching slightly. Watson's other hand came up to grasp Holmes' chin and tilt his head up so that Watson could kiss his neck more firmly. "Gods Watson what are you doing?" Holmes asked in a half moan.

"Why? I do hope that's not a complaint from you" Watson said stepping in front of Holmes. Holmes didn't say anything but stared at him his eyes burning more and more intensely. "Starting to piece together the fact's now old boy?" Watson asked as he stepped forward bringing his cane up resting it on his chest. "Torture" Holmes said. "Well done. Now for your prize" Watson said as he tossed his cane aside and then tossed his jacket aside and bringing a chair up to sit right in front of Holmes.

Holmes looked down at him and realized just how much he was at mercy to his dear friend John Watson. Watson wasted no time in making his point clear about what he was going to do. He took of the males belt and smiled up at him "so familiar this situation is. Only it was reverse...oh and there _is _something to be excited about." Watson said as he unfastened Holmes' trousers and let the mans erection spill out.

Holmes took in another sharp breath feeling his cheeks grow darker. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine this ever becoming a reality. A deep moan was torn from him as he felt Watson's hot mouth engulfing his engorged flesh.

Watson's mouth danced over his flesh expertly as if he knew exactly what he was doing. The second he felt Watson's tongue stabbing at the sensitive slit in the head he came hard inside the doctors mouth. Watson scooted back in the chair took out a handkerchief and spit into it.

Holmes' hung limply from the bar his body sated. "let me down" Holmes said. Watson looked back at him with that little smile of his. The same one he gave him when he threw out the waist coat that they HAD agreed was to small for him, the same one he gave him when they first made love when Irene had tied him up.(refer to author's note below) "So demanding for the one whose bound. Who said were finished here?"

Holmes didn't know how but he felt his cock jump in excitement at the doctor's words. He had never seen him act like this. Perhaps that one shot had given him the edge he needed.

He watched Watson move behind him and heard loud scraping before a table came into view right in front of him then watched Watson move to the wall and used what seemed to be a crank and Holmes felt the tension easing in his shoulders as his arms were lowered. Watson walked behind him again and pushed him so that he was bent over the table. Holmes laid there unable to do anything as he was still bound. He felt cool stale air hit his back side and were he more sober would have felt more embarrassment when the doctor spread his legs wide. He heard light sucking before he felt the digits probing his opening. He groaned at the digits spreading and scissoring inside him then gasped when he felt the others slick tongue teasing the outside while his fingers probed inside looking for the spot that would make his detective writhe. Sure enough he found it and make Holmes' hips jerk then herd him curse as his hip bone connected to the table. Watson chuckled lightly and took his fingers out and outstretched his other hand and placed it in front of Holmes. As if Holmes knew what to do he started to lick and suck on the males fingers making Watson moan before bringing it back to rub it on his own swollen shaft to slick it up for penetration.

Watson wasted no time in working his hard shaft inside Holmes who was writing and panting away on the table. 

Watson's head fell back as he finally thrust all the way inside making Holmes moan as he hit his sweet spot again. Watson grinned lightly at the sound and then pulled out slightly and thrust back in just to hear the delightful sound again. It was only to soon when his own pleasure started to make him loose control and soon he was bucking into Holmes faster and faster. His hand wrapped about Holmes to pump his erection while his other hand rested on Holmes' hip to pull him back onto his cock again and again. That was how they both went over the edge. They collapsed on the table both panting messes.

Minuets later Watson was helping Holmes out of the cuffs and they were both stumbling down the steps when a pair of giggling teens were making their way up. The froze at the sight of them. Holmes grinned lopsidedly. "Try being more quiet when going at it. Your giving the old biddy a heart attack." Holmes said lighting his pipe as they made their way out to their carriage.

"I'd say case solved" Holmes said as they sat in a comfortable silence. "Yes indeed" Watson said.

"Just one more thing Watson..." Holmes said making the doctor glance over at him.

"Where on earth did you learn about that torture stuff?" Holmes asked

Watson smirked. "Reading does a body good."

END

A/N: I was referring to my other oneshot that took place before this called 'A bit tied up.'

Short and sweet. I know its OOC but Its hard keeping them in character when you want nothing more than to see them humping like bunnies. OK lovelies review if you'd be so kind. No flames though =[. Both these short stories for Sherlock Holmes is dedicated to my Best friend Vixen aka My Watson.


End file.
